The School Series
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: How Plumbship may affect Ben and Julie
1. Chapter 1

**The School Series**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Rated**_**: T**_

**Genre**_**: Romance/ General**_

**Part One: English (As a Second Language)**

The bell had just rung when the door to the class banged open and in dashed two students. Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto, running late, looked a mess. Their peers began to snicker.

Their clothes were clearly put on in a hurry (Ben's fly was undone for example), hair was un-brushed, they were sweaty and flushed, and very jumpy.

The teacher gave them a disapproving look, they gave her an apologetic look back, but she took there excuse notes and let them take their seats. They were good kids, she would be investigated as to why she singled these two out amongst a hundred and fifty students if she reported their behavior without concrete proof.

They were separated in the class, not because they were troublemakers but because they were troublemakers.

They seemed to have their own little language and it irked their English teacher to no end when they 'chatted' during lectures. It was nothing verbal and she couldn't prove anything but they seemed to use a modified form of American Sign Language and Morse code. And what was worse, she couldn't figure out what they were chatting about and so she, being forever paranoid, had separated them with the idea that it would stop. She was wrong. The tapping and signing continued.

As soon as they were seated, pens and binders out, it began and she couldn't stop them because no one would believe her.

"Fly's open," Julie tapped out to Ben; he looked down, blushed, and quickly closed it.

"Thanks," he replied with a series of taps, "you okay?"

"Bruised, sore; but considering we were on our own this morning, a hundred percent okay." She coded back quickly, a smile playing in her eyes.

"Bra's ripped. I'll buy you a new one later."

She looked down, blushed, and pulled on her emergency jacket, zipping it shut.

"Thanks."

"You two!" the teacher shrieked, "I know what you're doing, knock it off!"

"We aren't doing anything ." they chorused back politely. Their classmates began rolling their eyes and miming that the teacher was loony. The two weren't doing anything. Ben and Julie glanced at each other and gave quick smiles before they decided to give the teacher a break and so the chatting stopped, for the hour at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: Math**

Math had become very important to Ben Tennyson, but the numbers that struck him the hardest were these;

There were six billion humans, one entire planet's worth of a sentient race, that depended on him to keep them safe from danger beyond their horizons.

Anywhere from three point five to five million of those six weren't aware of how fragile their mere existences were in the grand scheme of things.

That of a possible one million nine hundred and ninety-nine aliens at his disposal he had access to only thirteen.

That his enemies, both those who sought revenge and those who were looking to make a name for themselves, took thousands of shapes and forms and abilities.

That he was but one man, more of a child really as he was not yet eighteen, who had been forced to shoulder the world and really the entire galaxy at the tender age of ten.

That that was five years ago.

That that five years hiatus he took from heroing would never again be repeated.

That he would live for centuries and that all of those would be spent as a Plumber.

That, although he had many acquaintances, he only had three true friends.

That, although they sympathized with his awkward god-like standing, none of them would ever be in his shoes.

Those shoes were thousands of times bigger than his human feet.

And yet, at the end of the day, no matter how he screwed up, what went wrong, what was out of his control, what was in it, his numerous oddities due to his powers, his frequent off world trips, the many times he could have probably died, should have died; that in spite of how many times he had to have his ego shrunk by loses and mistakes, that waiting at home, for him alone, was the one most amazing steadfast adaptable understanding forgiving courageous giving and patient girl he had ever met. And he thanked the thousands of possible deities he knew of for that gift alone.

For that one most amazing steadfast adaptable understanding forgiving courageous giving and patient girl made all the difference. It was because of that one most amazing steadfast adaptable understanding forgiving courageous giving and patient girl that he could do as he did each day a thousand times over happily.

Yes it was really true that one person made all the difference.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: Weight Training**

"C'mon Jules!" he said impatiently as she struggled to bench press the forty-five pound barbell, "You gotta be able to lift this," his voice lowered, "The Plumber test requires minimum two fifty."

"Shut. Up." She panted, straining to lift the weight. It was a twenty percent increase over her regular weightlift weight, "I passed the marksmanship test, without Ship's help, why do I have to lift an eighth of a ton? I'm gonna be using Ship like an Ironman suit while on duty."

"Because Ship can short out, he's done it before, and you need to be able to do things the old fashion way. Besides I can lift a quarter ton."

"Spare me," she hissed angrily, "I'm only human."

"Don't remind me," he mumbled heavily before forcing a smile onto his face, "C'mon, do I need to tell Gwen and Kevin to break out the whips as they work you?"

A burst of strength, brought on by an over active imagination imagining what her training sessions might be like, allowed her to lift the weight as she needed to.

"Atta girl," he encouraged, hovering to be able to grab the weight in a split second if need be, "The bullwhip has your name on it."

Fear provided the next burst of strength, allowing her to keep the weight in the air. She knew that they'd never use the whips as a form of encourage on her, as they did each other, but that instinctual fear provided the needed encouragement.

"Good, good; ready for another five pounds?"

"Who controls your fun?" she puffed out her warning and he gulped, nodding numbly.

"Add another five, please."

He rolled his eyes, only she would be polite in such a situation, but did as told by adding two point five pounds to each side.

"Thanks." She huffed, lifting the weight higher before her elbows gave. In a flash Ben had grabbed the barbell and was holding it with one hand as he helped her up with his other, asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled abashedly, head hanging, "Maybe I'm just not cut out for Plumbership…"

"Nah," he protested softly, "you just need some training and you need to take things slow. You're just a human woman. Don't try to keep up with us aliens just yet."

"Okay."

"Atta girl," he bent slightly to give her a quick kiss before straightening back up and saying, "Let's go for a run, get some cardio in. You'll be of no use if your heart can't keep up with the job."

"Alright. Let's go."

And they took off in a synchronized pace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four: Music**

In their music class they were taught that the human voice could be a thing of true beauty and he couldn't agree more.

She was often commended as having the best voice in the school; she had the voice of a sultry, soft jazz singer (surprising yes). It was one of the most beautiful sounds anyone at the school had ever heard; the teacher had broken into tears upon first hearing her voice. He had been teaching for thirty years.

And, by morphing his vocal cords into those of his alien forms, he was able to match and complement her.

They could thus perform duets.

But he found they performed the best music when alone together. Pants and moans were their lyrics, the fast perfectly synchronized beating of their hearts and gasping was their melody.

It was a steady song that became more tribal, almost savage, as it progressed.

Yes they had both heard and sung many songs from many reaches of the universe; but their primal music was the still best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five: History**

United States history recorded that her great grand uncle was a willful traitor. United States history did not have the full story. Never had her family name been so heavy a burden to bear than as she sat in her U.S history class. She could feel the hatred emanating from her peers as they learned only half of the story. She sunk in her seat, as if trying to hide from the shame. She couldn't even look Ben in the eyes.

---

"What's going on with you?" he demanded, cornering her after school.

"My family," she mumbled, "Everyone always thinks were all traitors because of Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto…"

"So you _**are**_ related…" he let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes.

"We're good people," she told him frantically, "he was a good man. He was only following his order. The emperor knew he knew a lot about America, he had gone to college here. He didn't want to plan the attack, we got proof, he wro—" she went numb; this had happened to her far too many times for her to be acting so pathetically. The fear and anguish left her and she straightened up.

She had always been taught to honor herself and her family. Acting in such a manner was disgraceful. Her family was always ready to pick up and move because of their family name, they would just have to move once more. They had had an impressively long stay in Bellwood, nine years; a family record.

"I'll keep your secret," she told him evenly and his eyes snapped open, demanding this time, "What are you talking about?"

"My family will have to move again," she explained still calmly, "People will start attacking us, vandalizing our home. There are still a lot of Americans, descendents and relatives of the dead of Pearl Harbor mostly, looking for revenge on us 'Japs'. Or at least the Yamamotos…"

"I won't let them." he swore and her eyes widened, "You don't hate me?"

"Never; he was your great grand uncle, he was only doing as he was ordered; besides I know you, your parents, aren't going to turn redcoat on anyone. Your house will be outfitted with Plumber security tech. Nothing will happen this time, I promise you."

She gave him a shaky, grateful smile and accepted the embrace he offered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six: Science**

Psychology had taught them that men were usually more volatile than women. Chemistry had explained testosterone and adrenaline was a very useful and yet dangerous mixture. Physical Science and math told him that if he wasn't careful he could decapitate a human with a single punch.

He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the face of the young man who had dared to harass Julie because of her surname.

"She is not a traitor," he explained with tranquil fury as he watched the blood run from the broken nose.

Biology and physiology taught them that the human body only held about six pints of blood. That the lost of more than two of those six was a very bad thing.

Physiology and some martial arts training had taught him where to hit in order to cause the most pain without doing any traceable, recognizable, long-lasting damage.

Knowledge tempered his power.

He was not a violent man, except when his berserk buttons were pressed; endangering the earth, his family, and/or Julie were surefire ways to make him violent. Unfortunately their classmates had begun to press that last one more often than usual nowadays.

"She is a good person," he continued his lecture, stepping on the boy's toes while making his body as dense and as heavy as Way Big.

The boy yelped and he stepped off, now starting to poke at the most painful and sensitive nerves.

"You and all your little buddies will leave her alone, understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" the boy yelped again and Ben nodded, using the Vulcan sleeper hold to render him unconscious and letting him slump to the floor.

He shouldered his bag and walked off at a determined pace. She would never know what he had done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven: Sport **

_**Splash!**_

The water engulfed her body and she let herself sink to the bottom to enjoy the seeming weightlessness. But all too soon her lungs were demanding air and so she had to resurface to appease them. She began to lazily backstroke until she heard a _**THURP! **_and saw from the corner of her eye a large reptilian form slip into the water. She rolled her eyes but merely continued to float idly as her boyfriend circled below her.

"_**RIPJAWS**_!" he announced, breaching into the air before diving back under.

"Show off!" she accused before she was pulled under and held there for a few seconds. Quickly her basic training kicked in and she made him release her, by biting him, and then making a beeline for the surface as he chuckled, following after her.

"Very good," he rasped out, sinking lower to let the water cover his gills, "getting nervous?"

"Yeah," she admitted, "it's a big test…"

"You want me to postpone it for awhile; I have the power to."

"I know but I have to face it at some point; I been training for it, right? I finally got to eighth a ton. I'm ready…"

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Alrighty then; Monday morning it is…"

And they continued to float together, relaxing.

_**END**_


End file.
